


baby you set me on fire

by lawyerboyfriends



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Female Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Female Rafael Barba, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends/pseuds/lawyerboyfriends
Summary: Rafaela smirked. “Tease? I wouldnever,” she said before sinking down to bury her face between Sunny’s legs.





	baby you set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. Poor Carmen.

The door to the office creaked open and Carmen’s head poked through the gap. “Ms. Barba, Detective Carisi is here to see you. The gap in the doorway widened as Detective Carisi walked in, and Rafaela sat back from her case notes, looking at her appraisingly and taking in the sight of her fitted waistcoat and pencil skirt before fixing her with a smirk.

Oh, this was going to be _good_.

“Detective, what brings you to my office?”

“What, a detective can’t visit their friendly neighborhood ADA?”

“A detective can. My girlfriend, however, cannot. Not without an ulterior motive.”

Suny sauntered over and took her place of honor right on top of Rafaela’s desk, sparing barely a moment to move her stack of papers out of the way. “You got me,” she grinned, her dimples lighting up her face.

Rafaela ran a manicured hand over Sunny’s newly-exposed thigh. “You wore a skirt—you were planning this. You never wear skirts.” She ran a finger under the hem of Sunny’s skirt before unceremoniously yanking the fabric up. At the sight that greeted her there, she lost her momentum. Her head snapped up and she stared up at Sunny in shock, who just smiled impishly down at her, dissolving into peals of laughter.

“No underwear, either. My, detective, are you _trying_ to get arrested for public indecency?” Underneath her hand, Rafaela could feel Sunny quivering with desperate energy. “You want it bad, don’t you, baby?” She purred. “So bad you wore a skirt and left the house without your panties.” She smoothed her hand over the tender flesh of Sunny’s thigh, rubbing warmth into her skin teasingly and looked up into Sunny’s face, finding her pupils already blown wide.

Without warning, Rafaela slipped two lithe fingers deep into Sunny’s core. She gasped and her legs fell open, pushing the fabric of her pencil skirt further up and putting the shock of vibrant pink between her legs on display. _“Raf_ —”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Me, fucking into you on my desk with Carmen in the next room, where anyone could walk in?” Rafaela removed her fingers from Sunny and spread her labia apart with two fingers to gain access to the small bud of flesh that would drive her insane. As she teased the bud with her thumb, Sunny let out a quavering moan and spread her legs wider to give her better access.

“Been thinking about this all week, haven’t had a chance to see you at all, Rafi, don’t tease—”

Rafaela smirked like the cat that got the canary. “Tease? I would _never_ ,’ she said before sinking down to bury her face between Sunny’s legs.

A gasping moan escaped Sunny as Rafaela lowered her tongue to her glistening folds, but she avoided the spot that she knew Sunny most wanted her to touch. She lapped at her labia in smooth strokes for a long moment before once again sinking her fingers into her core to tease at her walls, but she avoided her clit and the harsh, pounding tempo Sunny wanted Rafaela to set deep inside her. She wanted her to beg.

“Rafaela, _please_ —”

She took pity on her then, lowering her mouth to her clit at last, accenting the lapping of her tongue across the bead of nerves with deep, hard _thumps_ of her fingers inside Sunny. Sunny’s thighs contracted around Rafaela’s head in a vice grip and she fisted one hand in Rafaela’s dark curls, white-knuckling the desk with the other to stay steady. “Oh god, Rafaela, please—” The slightest hint of Rafaela’s teeth ghosting over Sunny’s clit had Sunny _gone_ , her body shaking and thrumming and her muscles tightening around Rafaela’s fingers as she came almost violently, her breath coming in gasps and breaking on huffed little moans.

Rafaela continued licking gently as she came down from her orgasm until Sunny’s moans reached a hypersensitive pitch, and then she gently extricated herself from between Sunny’s legs, smoothing her hand over her thigh again soothingly.

She was a sight to behold, flushed and disheveled, her chest heaving with exertion. “God, Rafi, you make me feel like I’m dyin’.” She took a moment to catch her breath before hopping off the desk on shaky legs to take her place on her knees in front of Rafaela. “Your turn,” she said hungrily, pulling at the buttons on Rafaela’s pants.

As Sunny nipped and sucked at Rafaela’s clit, Rafaela’s eyes fell closed and she leaned back in her chair, gripping the armrest and arching her spine. “That’s it, just like that,” she groaned softly, snaking a hand down to rest in Sunny’s hair. “So good for me, Sunny.”

At the praise, Sunny moaned against her folds before sealing her lips right over Rafaela’s clit and sucking hard. Rafaela’s hand tightened in her hair and she pulled off for a second, gasping for breath and feeling the thrum of arousal begin to well up again low in her belly. She replaced her mouth and doubled down on her pace, encouraged by the sounds Rafaela was making.

Rafaela’s eyes were still closed when she came, but when she stopped quaking with the aftershocks and opened them again, she looked down to see Sunny still between her legs, burying her face against her inner thigh and working two fingers against herself rapidly, face flushed with arousal and exertion. Her breath rushed out of her lungs. “You need it again already, don’t you?” Sunny nodded jerkily, her gasping breaths coming hot and rapid against Rafaela’s sweat-damp thigh.

“Up,” she commanded Sunny to sit in her lap, and ran one hand down her side, wishing she could feel the smooth skin of her torso against her. “Wish I could take the time to really take you apart slowly,” she whispered, before capturing Sunny’s lips in a long slow kiss and rubbing at her nipple through the material of her vest.

She abandoned her teasing in favor of working a hand in between them and thrusting her fingers deep inside Sunny, who moaned at the feeling of the sudden intrusion, tightening her legs around her. Rafaela’s fingers went in smoothly, the motion made easy by the sheer wetness of her walls. With her thumb, she felt for Sunny’s clit, ghosting over it and finding it and the smooth skin around it swollen and wet. “So wet for me,” she whispered. “You’re all swollen, Sunny. Desperate for anything I’ll give you.”

Sunny buried her face in Rafaela’s shoulder and bit down on the expensive fabric of her suit to muffle the scream that was quickly building inside of her. She was oversensitive, the feel of Rafaela’s hands inside her and on her almost too much to bear, and she was careening toward a second orgasm in no time at all, rocking her hips into the motion of the fingers fucking in and out of her.

“That’s it, Sunny, I’ve got you,” Rafaela crooned softly. “Come on, baby, fuck my hand.”

She came with a trembling roll of her hips and a muffled yell and Rafaela worked her through it, circling her clit with her thumb gently and smoothing her hand down Sunny’s back as she shook with the overwhelming waves of pleasure that were radiating out from her core. She came down slowly, going loose-limbed in Rafaela’s lap and panting out a drawn-out “ _fuck_ ” into the soft curls of dark hair that were pooled at Rafaela’s neck.

Chuckling softly, Rafaela said, “Now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, will you leave me alone so I can work on this pressing case?”

Sunny’s crooked grin was hidden in the curtain of Rafaela’s hair, but the humor in her voice was just as clear as if Rafaela could see her face. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy this as much as I did.”

“You’re right, I did,” she said, pulling her up for a languid kiss. “But I think that if you stay any longer, your lieutenant will send a search party after you.”

“I’ll tell her we got in a fight over the case. She’d believe it.”

“Mm, I’d hardly call this fighting.”

She couldn’t help the soft laugh that sprang past her lips. “You’re right, this is much better,” she whispered before pressing one last kiss into her lips. “I really do have to get back, though.”

Together, they managed to maneuver her off of Rafaela’s lap and back to a standing position. She took a tissue from the desk to clean herself up with and attempted to straighten out her skirt and vest from their rumpled state. “Christ, Rafi, you really did a number on me.”

“Like you’d want it any other way.”

“Dinner tonight?”

“Dinner.”


End file.
